deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megaman: Powered Up battle royale
Not to be confused with the battle royale of the bosses from regular Megaman 1 Description A robot royale between brothers. Who will win? Note: This is (Hopefully) part of a robot master tournament to decide what robot master is the strongest Mega Man has ever faced. Assuming I can beg whoever owns the battle royales that already exist to let me adopt them of make my own version. Intro Wiz: Robotics, one of the greatest things a man can strive for. Boomstick: That and making a homemade nuke. Wiz: I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Boomstick: Cut Man, the cowardly cutter. Wiz: Guts Man, the robotic foreman. Boomstick: Ice Man, the bipolar, uhh, short guy. Wiz: Bomb Man, Boomstick if he where a robot master. Boomstick: Fire Man, the Flame of JusticeTM* Wiz: Elec Man, the Lightning Light number who wrote this script? Boomstick: Time Man, the schedule obsessed time manipulator Wiz: And Oil Man, the slick mechanic robot. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. *Not trademarked in any way, shape or form. Cut Man (Cue Cut Man Theme Powered Up) Wiz: Cut Man is a lumberjack robot. Boomstick: Wait, of all the things to use to cut down trees, scissors? Why not make something like Chainsaw Man, or Axe Man, or Bever Man? Actually, scratch that last one. Wiz: Cut Man uses the Scissors on his head to attack, and he can throw out two at once. When thrown the metal projectiles return to him like boomerangs, or he can cause one to grow in size to easily cut through stone blocks. He can also wall jump to gain increased height, and can resist explosions. Boomstick: But he has a habit of quivering in his boots and, well, let's just say rock beats scissors. Yellow Devil: Bumo.......... Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo! Cut Man: Huh? Uh, um, Bumomooo Bumoooo Bumomomoooo? Yellow Devil: Bu, Bumoooo?! Bu, Bumomomomo?! BUMOMOMOOOO!! BUMO! Guts Man (Cue Guts Man Theme Powered Up) Wiz: Guts Man is a robot meant to work on construction. Boomstick: I mean, the way he does it makes sense, but why call him Guts Man? Why not Fore Man, or Construction Man, or Muscle Man or, honestly, anything is better then Guts Man. Wiz: Guts Man is incredibly strong, able to throw blocks twice his size and for some reason is able to summon them out of nowhere. (Dun Dun sound effect) Boomstick: Oh come on, you know we where gonna be putting that somewhere. Wiz: Despite his large size, Guts Man can quickly dig through the ground and his very jumps can cause small earthquakes, not to mention he resists sharp objects. But, he takes a good amount of damage from time based attacks. Boomstick: For... some reason. Mega Man?: Guts Man, I just signed with Dr. Wily. Wanna join our project? Guts Man: The Doc ain't just my pops, he's much more then that. So I gotta have to turn your project down. Mega Man?: Whatever hard-head. Never had much hope for you anyway. Ice Man (Cue Ice Man Theme Powered Up) Wiz: Ice Man is a robot meant to handle cold temperatures where humans can't. Boomstick: I'm not the scientist, but I need to ask two things. One, if he's meant to handle cold temperatures, then why can he shoot ice? And two, don't robots not really care about temperature, due to, oh, I don't know, NOT NEEDING HEAT TO SURVIVE?! Wiz: One, that weapon system was probably added by Wily. And two, extremely cold temperatures could freeze a humanoid robot's joints. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: Ice Man's weapon is the Ice Slasher, sharpened ice that can freeze foes on hit. But, most larger robots are only damaged by it. Ice Man can also cause a rain of icicles and alongside his tolerance to cold is a tolerance to heat. Boomstick: I'm not gonna ask anymore. Wiz: But, Ice Man is weak to explosives, and whenever he shows any sign of fear, an army general personality kicks in and orders him around. Dr. Wily: If only I had programmed you differently back then. It would have been genius! It's the only mistake I've made in my life! '' ''Ice Man: My mission will be a success. Prepare yourself Dr. Wily. Dr. Wily: Wha... why you insolent fool! I will crush you with a loud, loud crunch! Bomb Man (Cue Bomb Man Theme Powered Up) Wiz: Bomb Man is an explosives expert. Boomstick: You know, I was going to be pretty insulted when you said this guy was a robot master version of me, but I think I agree now. He's just weird looking, robot E rated me. Fighting, festivals and fireworks is where it's at indeed. Wiz: Anyway, Bomb Man's weapon is the Hyper Bomb, a bomb with a compressed explosion for powerful, yet controlled detonation. Boomstick: That's cool and all, but if I where him I'd just keep throwing those giant bombs! I love me a beautiful explosion. Wiz: Bomb Man also can resist ice attacks, but not only can sharp object cut the fuses on his bombs, they can cut him down to size too. Fire Man: Fiiire! Burn, burn! Burn everything, everything in sight! Bomb Man: Booooombs! Boom, boom! Blast everything in sight! Fire Man: Yes! That's what I like! What a great match this will be! Fiiiiiire! Fire Man (Cue Fire Man Theme Powered Up) Wiz: Fire Man is a waste incineration robot. Fire Man: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boomstick: And he's REALLY loud. Even I have standards... Wiz: Fire Man's weapon is the Fire Storm, a wave of fire that can also create a shield around him. Boomstick: He can also create pillars of fire and can resist oil based attacks, for all one robot masters that have one of those. Wiz: But, Fire Man isn't perfect. He's a little bit insane at times and if ice is cold enough, it can freeze his fire and damage him greatly. Boomstick: They changed the weakness order in powered up, of all the weaknesses to keep, THIS ONE! GOD! Copy Fire Man: Yo, small fry. All your loud "burning" words are just smoke in the wind! Fire Man: You, your a fake! Has it finally happened?! A copy of me has appeared! That means I'm a real HERO!!! Copy Fire Man: How pathetic, I can't believe he's serious. Elec Man (Cue Elec Man Theme Powered Up) Wiz: Elec Man is a robot for managing the power in nuclear power plants. Boomstick: Meaning no nuclear bombs? Wiz: No nuclear bombs. Boomstick: *sighs* Wiz: Elec Man is able to shoot Elec Beams in three directions at the same time, and is able to shoot thunder bolts from the sky and is able to move at lightning speed. Before Quick Man, Elec Man was the fastest robot ever built, and even then nobody has been able to take his second place. Elec Man can also resist time based attacks when they do damage. Boomstick: The only issue, he kinda thinks he's the strongest robot built and also has a bit of a psychopathic side when fighting. Elec Man: Mmm... To watch my delightful bolts fly to the top of your head, to hear your delightful shrieks.. Wiz: And, Elec Man also despises Oil, both since it's "filthy" to him and it doing increased damage to him. Oil Man: Hey, whadja come out here for? Don'tcha got a place near your house for fill-ups? Elec Man: Humph, I have no need for a fill-up. I never used such a primitive energy source to begin with. Oil Man: Hey, don't do anything stupid now! Didn't need it, just say so. You didn't hafta hurt my feelings! Time Man (Cue Time Man Theme) Wiz: Time Man is a robot for time travel research. Boomstick: And canonically it took one year for him to become irreverent. Flash Man. Wiz: Anyway, Time Man's main attack is the time arrow, a clock like projectile. He can also slow down time with Time Slow. Time Man always focuses on his goal and is very straight minded, abit a little arrogant at times. He can also resist explosions, though he is weak to electricity. Boomstick: Not that there's a chance he'll win this entire thing. If a robot master can get past Flash Man or Bright Man they can easily beat this guy... Time Man: Who are you? Proto Man: Time Man? That accursed Light! Allowing another unfinished robot... Time Man: Hmph. I am perfection. '' Oil Man (Cue Oil Man Theme) Wiz: Oil Man is a maintenance robot. Boomstick: And he's a b- Image onscreen changes from to his Japanese to International design. Boomstick: Well, even if I could make a joke like that I'd have an angry mob at the door, so... Wiz: Oil Man's weapon is the Oil Slider, while doing less damage then normal buster shots, he can slide on it to tackle with increased damage. Mineral oil does not conduct electricity well, and the same goes for Oil Man. But, he quickly gets burned into nothing by fire, and has a generally carefree attitude. ''Mega Man?: Oilman! Bro! Dr. Wily's got some slick jobs with your name on 'em, so how about it? Oil Man: Ha, ha. Real funny. If your Mega Man then I'm Dr. Light! Mega Man?: Guess our oily plan just burned up in my face. Better take this guy down! Bond Man Pre-Battle (Cue Wily Stages 3-4 Powered Up) Mega Man woke up. He checked his vital systems, and all of his weapon systems where disabled. He was in what seemed to be bleachers for a sporting event with a transparent wall showing an arena with eight holes in the floor. Suddenly a screen behind Mega Man lit up, revealing Wily. Mega Man: Dr. Wily? Why am I here? Dr. Wily: Oh, it's simple really. Remember when you fought my new Wily Machine? Mega Man: The last thing I remember is an electric shock... Dr. Wily: Well that's what I used to capture you. Simply destroying you wouldn't be satisfying enough. No, I'm going to destroy dozens of robots and make you watch, knowing that it's your fault for resisting my world domination. If you wish, the button on your far right will end the battles and fill your watching area with a virus that will force you to help me take over the world, but I ensure that any surviving robots, Thomas and your sister will live. First, though, I'm starting with your closest brothers. Mega Man: Wait, what?! Platforms came up the holes, revealing eight robot masters created by Dr. Light. Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Time Man '''and '''Oil Man. Mega Man: How did you- Dr. Wily: It's simple, really. Without you, I was able to recapture them with ease. I reprogrammed them to see one another as enemies, but otherwise the exact same in every way. Let's see who the last one standing will be, shall we? Mega Man: YOU GUYS NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT! Dr. Wily: They can't hear you. And don't bother trying to break the barrier, as you know your weapon systems are disabled. Raw physical power won't be enough to break this. Now then, let's begin, shall we? Robots, FIGHT! (Cue Boss Theme Powered Up) Elec Man and Fire Man looked at each other. Elec Man quickly ran to him and punched him to the wall and ran back a little. Elec Man: Energize! Elec Man fired the Elec Beam at Fire Man. Fire Man: I'm on fire! Fire Man shot two Fire Storms at the projectile, destroying it. Meanwhile, Bomb Man ran at Time Man, throwing his signature Hyper Bomb. Bomb Man: Don't cry now! Time Man simply activated his Time Slow, damaging Guts Man, who was fighting Oil Man, in the process. He stepped away from the bomb and went behind Bomb Man and deactivated Time Slow. Time Man: Time's up! Time Man threw a time arrow, Bomb Man jumping back after the hit and pulling out one of his big bombs. Bomb Man: I'll show you! Meanwhile, Guts Man and Oil Man where fighting. Guts Man stomped, causing a large rock to fall from the ceiling. Guts Man: Ready! Oil Man quickly placed down an Oil Slider and used it as a skateboard, dodging the rock as Guts Man threw it. Oil Man: Yeah! It's showtime! Oil Man rammed into Guts Man at full force, knocking him over. Oil Man turned for another tackle, but Guts Man dug into the ground. Meanwhile, Ice Man narrowly dodged a Rolling Cutter. Cut Man: Cutting it up! Cut Man threw another Rolling Cutter, only for it to be frozen by an Ice Slasher. Ice Man: Stop and freeze! Ice Man caused icicles to rain from the sky, one hitting Cut Man. Ice Man then used another Ice Slasher, only for the icicles and the slasher to be destroyed by a giant Rolling Cutter. Ice Man was directly hit was was hurt badly. Ice Man: Sir... Finish your mission soldier! Cut Man: I'll slice you in half! Cut Man threw another Rolling Cutter, but Ice Man crushed it with another icicle, also directly hitting Cut Man, damaging him. Cut Man used another Rolling Cutter to destroy the icicle before running at Ice Man. Ice Man tried to freeze Cut Man with an Ice Slasher, but he quickly broke out of the ice and threw one last Rolling Cutting into Ice Man's chest, causing him to spark and start to explode. Ice Man: Soldier down! K.O. #1 Cut Man suddenly saw Guts Man jump out of the ground with a giant rock, throwing it just over his head and directly hitting Oil Man. Guts Man jumped, stunning the two other robots, before picking up Cut Man and throwing him at Oil Man. Cut Man threw a Rolling Cutter at both of them, damaging Oil Man and bouncing off of Guts Man. Cut Man, noticing this lack of damage, grabbed a giant Rolling Cutter and threw it at Guts Man, only for him to dig into the ground. Oil Man then used his Oil Slider on Cut Man before jumping onto another one to slide off. Cut Man was confused as to why Oil Man ran away, but he wasn't for long. Guts Man had come out of the ground behind him and threw a bolder at the back of his head, causing him to explode. K.O. #2 Oil Man was sliding around and saw Time Man. Oil Man attempted to tackle him, but Time Man used his Time Slow and moved out of the way. He then noticed a heavily damaged Guts Man and decided it would be practical to finish him off. He shot a Time Arrow and it hit Guts Man before he could move out of the way, causing him to explode. K.O. #3 Fire Man and Elec Man where still fighting. Fire Man unleashed some fire pillars and some Fire Storms while Elec Man swiftly dodged them. He attempted to get in close, but Fire Man use the Fire Storm's shield to stop his assault. Elec Man then shot another Elec Beam, only for it to accidentally hit Oil Man, who was running away from Bomb Man's explosives on his Oil Slider. He attempted to ram Elec Man, but then he noticed something. His Oil Slider was on fire. Oil Man: Oh boy... Fire Man: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire!!!! Fire Man shot another Fire Storm, causing Oil Man to explode. K.O. #4 Elec Man: I have to thank you for cleanly getting rid of that annoying little filth, but unfortunately you say goodbye here. Fire Man: My flame of justice burns strong! Ev- Elec Man: Thunder Bolt! Elec Man caused lighting to strike down from the sky, forcing Fire Man to dodge, but he still got hit. Then the two noticed somebody. Bomb Man: Nuh-uh. Don't run off! Let's have a little fun with my explosives! Elec Man simply dodged the Bomb while a bomb hit Fire Man directly. Fire Man shot a pillar of flame and a Fire Storm, but Bomb Man was prepared for that. Bomb Man: That's a bit harsh! Bomb Man threw a giant bomb and quickly jumped out of the blast radius. The fire caused the explosion to be more powerful, incinerating the incinerator. K.O. #5 Time Man was in a corner, attempting to avoid the fight for as long as possible so he could keep his remaining strength. Time Man: It may not be the speediest solution, but it is the most effective. A Hyper Bomb and an Elec Beam clashed in the middle of the arena. Bomb Man was attempting to place bombs where he thought Elec Man was going to be, but Elec Man was far to fast for that. He dodged the bombs wherever they where placed. Bomb Man: I'll show you! Bomb Man threw a giant bomb at Elec Man, but he simply dodged. Elec Man: Thunder Bolt! Suddenly, Bomb Man was struck with lightning, also prematurely lighting a fuse on one of his bombs. It exploded right before he could throw it at his attacker, taking him with it. K.O. #6 (Music stops) Time Man walked out of the corner he was standing in. Time Man: It took you 0.6 seconds longer for you to defeat Bomb Man then I expected. If you disappeared, that would be the speediest solution here... Elec Man: Hmph, I doubt a low voltage robot like you could defeat me! Soon you will know the feeling of glorious lightning flowing through your body! Time Man: It seems you have no use for your remaining time on earth. (Cue Wily Boss Theme Powered Up) Time Man: TIME SLOW! Even with time slowed down, Elec Man still was just as fast as Time Man. The two clashed faster then the human eye could see, Time Arrows and Elec Beams clashing. Even the Thunder Bolts where easily dodged. The two where in a desperate struggle, but then, something happened. Time Man was no longer moving as fast as Elec Man. Time Slow had run out. Time Man quickly attempted to slow down time again, but this attempt was stopped by a thunder bolt. Then, one more Elec Beam was fired, destroying Time Man. Final K.O.! Aftermath (Cue Dr. Wily Stage 1 Powered Up) Wiz: Now, before we discuss why the winner won, let's discuss why the robots fell in the order they did. Boomstick: Ice Slasher's inability to freeze other robot masters and low damage output meant that Ice Man went down quickly. Wiz: Cut Man was second. His general lack of bravery and short range weaponry let him down. Boomstick: Then it was Guts Man, as Time Man was damaging him just by using his basic utility, not to mention he was the biggest target. Wiz: Then it was Oil Man. His Oil Slider let him get out of a lot of trouble, but his low weapon damage and carefree attitude would eventually get him in a corner he couldn't get out of. Boomstick: Then it was Fire Man. His weapons, while powerful, wen't very versatile and his insanity really let him down. Wiz: Bomb Man's weapons where very powerful, but he's also carefree and was much slower then the other remaining Robot Masters. Boomstick: Now, Time Man vs Elec Man would be close if it weren't for two things. One, Time Man is literally the robot master weak to Elec Man. Wiz: And two, Elec Man was considered Dr. Light's greatest creation before Rock's upgrade to Mega Man. Boomstick: Looks like the other robot's hopes for winning where thunderstruck down. Wiz: The winner is Elec Man. Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:The Smashor Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles